A tab is typically secured to a can end and the can end is opened by lifting a lift portion of the tab by pulling upwards on the tab so as to pivot the tab about a rivet which secures the tab to the can end. Lifting the lift portion of the tab upwards fractures a score line disposed on the can end which permits the end-user to access the contents of the can end.
Canmakers desire to maintain a nose of the tab by the score line of the can end in order to allow for the proper fracture of the score line by the nose of the tab to enable the end-user to access the contents of the can end. A problem that exists with tabs is that tabs can rotate relative to the can end. Such rotational movement of the tab could allow the tab to be rotated too far which causes a situation in which the can end cannot be opened by an end-user because of incorrect alignment of the nose of the tab relative to the score line of the can end.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a tab, tooling for the manufacture of the tab and a method for the manufacture of the tab that provides the tab with rotational resistance relative to the can end in order to maintain the nose of the tab by the score line of the can end to permit the tab to fracture the score line and enable the end-user to access the contents of the can end.